IBC-13 IS THE THIRD MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2015
January 8, 2016 IBC 13 ended 2015 on a high note after the network ruled nationwide ratings from January to December last year (excluding Holy Week) with an average national audience share of 31% versus ABS-CBN’s 43% versus GMA 7’s 36%, data from Kantar Media says. IBC 13 also kept a stronghold of the primetime block whole year round as it scored an average national audience share of 26% compared to rival’s 50% and 31%. This means half of the Filipino viewing population in combined urban and rural homes tuned in to the top-caliber programs offered by IBC 13 on primetime. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Meanwhile, IBC 13 shows also dominated the top 40 list of most watched programs for 2015, 20 of which were produced by the network. Topping the list as the most watched program last year is the 2014-15 PBA Season (41.6%) and 2015-16 PBA Season (40.8%) followed by Kumander Bawang (39.4%), Janella: A Teen Princess (37.4%), Voltron Man (36.8%), Kung Fu Fighting (35.1%) and Before I Fall in Love (33.1%). It is followed by IBC's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (32.9%), Born to be a Superstar (32.4%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (32.1%) and IBC's flagship news program Express Balita (31.7%) in the 13th spot. Having aired for over a month since it premeire last September, Dancing with the Stars still managed to land on the 20th spot with an average national TV rating of 28.9%. Other programs in the top 40 are Fantasiko (27.7%), Dahil Ba Sa Kanya (26.4%), Paano Kita Iibigin (25.2%), Fall In Love With Me (25.1%), Hayate the Combat Butler (21.5%), Ninja Kids (21.4), T.O.D.A.S. (20.9%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (20.7%), Dingdong n' Lani (20.5%) and Love of My Life (20.3%). IBC 13 also fared better than its competition in other territories such as Balance Luzon (areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), where it scored a national average audience share of 24% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 36%; in Visayas with 13% versus rival’s 55% and 27%; and in Mindanao with 12% versus ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 28%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer , CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 40 PROGRAMS IN 2015 (NATIONAL HOMES)' #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.7% #''2014-15 PBA Season'' (IBC) - 41.6% #''2015-16 PBA Season'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''Kumander Bawang'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.8% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 37.4% #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''Kung Fu Fighting'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Nathaniel'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.6% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.5% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.9% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.5% #''Dance Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''Dream Dad'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.9% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Season 1'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''Forevermore'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.2% #''Daning with the Stars'' (IBC) - 28.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.9% #''Fantasiko'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' (IBC) - 26.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / Paano Kita Iibigin (IBC) - 25.2% #''Fall In Love With Me'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Season 2'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.1% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''The Voice of the Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.2% #''Pasion de Amor'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.0% #''Bridges of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.2% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 21.6% #''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (IBC) - 21.5% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / Ninja Kids (IBC) - 21.4% #''On the Wings of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.3% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.9% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 20.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''Love of My Life'' (IBC) - 20.3%